


do you feel that rush?

by adabarbacarisi



Series: fics for friends [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Barisi, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, every time i try to write porn feelings sneak in, intimacy and care we love to see it, will write porn as a gift / filth is a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Rafael wants to get breathless.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: fics for friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	do you feel that rush?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to Gayle! It is still December, it counts. Title and lyrics are from Walk The Moon's song Feels Good To Be High.

_ "I’m feeling love, I feel alive, I feel the wave building up."  _

Rafael’s limbs feel heavy and warm, his whole body relaxed against and supported by his husband. His back to Sonny’s chest, his legs spread out and open over Sonny’s thighs. He is exposed for his partner’s viewing pleasure, two pairs of lust filled eyes locked onto their reflection in the large mirror at the bottom of the bed.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Sonny says low and possessive in his ear. Rafael shivers as he feels Sonny’s lips brush his skin. “Look at you, thighs spread out for me like a slut.”

Rafael closes his eyes and feels colour rise in his cheeks. Suddenly there is a sharp spark of pain from his chest as Sonny pinches his right nipple hard. Rafael gasps and opens his eyes in shock. He watches as Sonny continues to squeeze his reddened nipple then let it go, brushing over it again and again with his thumb.

“I told you to keep your eyes open for me, I want you to see what you look like when I tease you,” Sonny instructs. He continues his special brand of filth, the kind of things that make Rafael squirm as he feels sexy and wanted and loved. “I want you to see what you look like when I make you come. It’s fucking beautiful.”

Sonny palms Rafael's thighs, drags his hands slowly up and around where Rafael is hard and aching for him to touch. He stops, fingertips so close to Rafael's dick, and waits. Rafael's hips shift in his lap, and he whines. Just slightly. Enough for Sonny to smile wickedly in response.

"Not yet." Sonny brings a hand up across the softness of Rafael's stomach, brushes over his chest hair and brings his fingers back to Rafael's nipples. "I wanna play with your lovely tits a little more."

Sonny is wicked and Rafael loves it. He loves to give up control on occasion and have his husband tease him until he’s begging to be fucked so hard he can’t speak or breathe or think about anything at all. And Sonny loves to give Rafael what he asks for, what he needs. Rafael groans deeply when Sonny finally wraps a firm hand around his cock and begins to jerk him off, slow and steady like he has all the time in the world. Rafael focuses on keeping his hips still, knows if he moves to try to get more that Sonny will stop and make him wait.

“You ready, darling?” Sonny asks. Oh, of course. Rafael had asked for more than this.

Rafael catches Sonny’s eye in the mirror and nods. “Yes, please.”

Sonny places a quick kiss on Rafael’s shoulder, the soft adoration at odds with the continued pleasure between Rafael’s thighs. Then he takes his free hand and brings it to Rafael’s neck, the large span of his fingers wrap around Rafael’s throat.

His heart rate jumps, _fuck yes please please_ , as Sonny applies pressure. Sonny starts to work his hand tighter and faster around Rafael’s cock, applying steady pressure to the sides of Rafael’s neck at the same time. Rafael’s head swims and his heart pounds in his chest, the sensations he is experiencing are full bodied and overwhelming in the best possible way.

He feels his cock harden even more and his hips twitch involuntarily, a strong orgasm quickly making it’s arrival known. He gasps in Sonny’s firm hold and then cries with desperation when suddenly his orgasm is cut off. Sonny isn’t touching his cock anymore, it twitches against his abdomen and leaks precum on the dark hair there.

He feels the pressure around his neck lessen but Sonny stills grips him, his hand like a collar around his throat. Rafael wonders for a moment if maybe they should invest in one of those, something made of soft leather to match the cuffs they already have. Sonny squeezes his hip and speaks but it takes Rafael’s brain a few extra seconds to process what he’s said.

“Hey, you alright? You look good and spaced out already and I haven’t even controlled your oxygen yet.”

Rafael licks his lips and shifts to get more comfortable against his husband.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’m good. I’m _so good_.”

Sonny touches him again and Rafael moans gratefully. Teasing touches with his fingertips up and down his shaft, then over the leaking head of his cock where he is the most sensitive. 

“Take a breath, baby.”

Rafael does as he is told.

This time when Sonny takes a firm grip of cock, he moves his other hand from Rafael’s neck. His palm covering Rafael’s mouth and his nose captured between his finger and thumb. It all goes quite fast from there, Sonny seems to be satisfied that Rafael has had enough teasing for one night. Rafael’s head swims again, chest rising and falling with the need to take in air that he is restricted from doing so. Pressure builds and builds and builds until he thinks he can’t stand it anymore.

Sonny knows his body completely, and times his actions perfectly. When he removes his hand from Rafael’s face and watches him take a gasping breath in their reflection, Rafael comes. The rush is immense, pleasure flows through his nerves and tenses his muscles. Rafael’s head is clear of any thought. He is floating but he is held and grounded, he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year barisi's!


End file.
